Full Metal Goes to High School
by storyranger
Summary: A time warp snatches alchemists Edward and Alphonse Elric and whiskes them away to a town where superpowers abound. There they meet Will Stronghold, and are enrolled in Sky High. But they weren't the only people the time warp brought to Maxville...
1. Chapter 1: Laughing on the Lawn

Full Metal Goes to High School

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sky High Characters or locations, nor do I own the Elric brothers or any other characters or places from the Full Metal Alchemist universe.

Author's note: For any of you unfamiliar with Full Metal Alchemist, here is a brief (cough) summary of the main points of importance (FMA readers feel free to skip to end):

**Summary**

Edward and Alphonse Elric live in a world where alchemy is as common as television (which they have never heard of). They have been learning alchemy from their teacher, Izumi, from a very young age. When and Al were 10 and 8, respectively, their mother died and the boys attempted to bring her back using the forbidden art of human transmutation. The ritual went terribly wrong and Ed's leg and Al's entire body were consumed by "The Gate". At the cost of his right arm, Ed was able to transmute Al's soul into a suit of armour. Now, six years later Ed, equipped with automail (mechanical metal limbs, think Luke and Anakin Skywalker's arms) is a state alchemist, code name the Full Metal Alchemist. The boys are in Resembool with their friend Winry Rockbell at the time of this story.

One last point of interest is that Ed is 'vertically challenged' (in other words, short) and very sensitive about it.

**End Summary**

Now, without further ado, here is the story. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Laughing on the Lawn

Edward Elric stared up at the sky and blinked. He didn't know where he was or how he got there. All he knew was that one minute, he had been standing with his brother in the middle of their hotel room in Resembool, and the next, here he was, standing in what appeared to be someone's front lawn.

He looked around and spotted something that he thought he might never see again. He gasped.

"Al?!" he said, dumbfounded.

"Brother?" said Alphonse, looking down at himself in disbelief. For the first time in six years, Al was not staring at a suit of armour. He was looking at his own body.

And then, suddenly, Ed began to curse. Al patiently waited until the torrent subsided before he asked, "What's wrong?" Ed glared at him and replied, "I'm two years older than you, you've got your normal body back, and you're still taller than me!"

And then, despite the very awkward and confusing situation, they both burst out laughing.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Let me know. R&R, please! 


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings

Full Metal Goes to High School

Sorry about how short my first chapters are. They get longer, I promise!

Chapter 2: Meetings

Will woke at the first ring of his alarm clock. He sighed and got out of bed, bracing himself for another boring summer day. With all his friends gone on vacation, Will was having a very hard time finding things to do.  
He walked downstairs into the kitchen, yawned, and looked out the window. That's when he noticed the two very lost-looking teens standing on his front lawn. With his parent's gone for the day, Will didn't quite know what to do, but he decided it looked like the two boys could use some help. So, without pausing to think much about what he might be getting himself into, he strode out onto his lawn to greet them.

* * *

After the initial shock had worn off, Ed and Al tried to decide what to do next. "Ed," began Al cautiously.

"Mmm?" said Ed.

"Well, um, there's a kid walking towards us, and he's walking pretty fast, and I just wanted to know how we're going to explain why we're standing on his lawn." Al said this all in one breath.

"What?!" exclaimed Ed, turning around and spotting the boy for the first time. He had nearly reached them, and they could see he was a boy of about their age. He was dressed in a blue and red t-shirt and had dark brown hair.

"Um, big brother?"

"Okay…just let me do the talking, alright?"

The boy had reached them now. He stuck out his hand and introduced himself. "Hi," he said, "I'm Will Stronghold. You two looked a bit lost, so I thought you could probably use a hand."

Ed shook Will's hand and introduced them. "I'm Edward Elric," he informed him, "and this is my brother, Alphonse."

"Most people call me Al."

"Pleased to meet you Al," said Will, shaking hands with him. "So, are you from around here?"

"Ah, no," replied Ed, "We're not exactly from here. We're from…out of town."

"Well, if you need a place to stay, you could always stay at our house."

"That would be great," said Al quickly, before Ed had time to object.

"Come on inside then." Will led the way into his kitchen.

* * *

R&R, please. 


End file.
